Dinner Party
by sheepamongtheothers
Summary: Parents are suddenly reunited with their children after Moominpapa finished sharing his childhood exploits, and such a reunion called for a party. But when Moomintroll and Snufkin find out that their parents have their noses too close into their business, they decide to have a little bit of their own fun. Until, of course, it all goes wrong.
1. Stalling before the storm

**Chapter One - Stalling before dinner**

Moomintroll had never seen Snufkin quite so nervous before tonight, of course, Moomintroll knew he couldn't relate to Snufkin's situation, as Moomintroll had never had to worry about setting a good first impression for his parents. Papa's old friends from his memoirs had arrived so suddenly, and Papa was full of so much joy he decided to throw a dinner party to celebrate the parents reuniting with their children. Moomintroll saw Sniff sharing stories with his parents the Muddler and Fuzzy all afternoon while everyone helped prepare for the party, but here in Moomintroll's room, Snufkin was too nervous to make conversation after the initial euphoria of being reunited wore off, so Moomintroll watched Snufkin stand in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what way was best to tie the ribbon around under his collar. Everyone was dressed a little more than casual tonight, and Snufkin wore a casually fancy white collared shirt with poofy sleeves, a flower-embroidered blue vest, pants to match, and the ribbon he kept tying and untying around his neck. Moomintroll hadn't seen Snufkin in many outfits other than his green coat and worn pants and nice green hat, but Snufkin looked very handsome tonight anyways.

Moomintroll tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "Snufkin, I'm wondering how you keep your laces tied, seeing as your having so much trouble with your tie." Snufkin laughed a little nervously.

"I think I may just be stalling for time. I've no idea what to say to the Joxter and Mymble. Do I share stories of my travels? Do I tell them how I grew up? What don't I tell them? What do you, Moominmamma and Moominpapa talk about?"

"Well we usually just tell each other how our day has been going and what we've been doing, but it's not really the same, is it? I've never had to meet my parents before." Moomintroll said, trying to tie his own bow tie around his neck, but with no luck as he couldn't look to see.

"Yes I suppose you're right Moomintroll," Snufkin said. "Sorry, do you need the mirror?" Snufkin moved to the side to share, and with a thanks Moomintroll moved off from the bed and to Snufkin's side. It was still terribly hard to see his neck past his own nose. Oh, but he didn't wish for a smaller one. A Moomin snout is a snout to be proud of, after all.

"Need some help?" Snufkin said, just finished untying his own ribbon tie again.

"I don't know, considering your skills tonight." They both laughed, and turned to face each other as Snufkin tied Moomintroll's tie into a perfect bow.

"Guess it's stalling then," said Snufkin.

"I know what'll help," said Moomintroll. "I'll be right back, unless Little My hasn't gone through all the alcohol by now." and Moomintroll left, and the room was quiet. Snufkin tied his bow one more time. It was a little uneven but not uncharmingly so. It was a bow fit for a snufkin, and Snufkin smiled. As he looked at his barren head, he wondered if he should bring his hat with him to dinner. It's bad manners to wear at the table, but if he hangs it on the side of his cahir it might fall and get stolen or damaged by one of his many younger siblings.

"So, stalling you say?" Came a sudden voice that made Snufkin jump.

"Relax, son, it's only me!" said the Joxter (for it was he.)

"Oh. Sorry. How can I help you.. Dad? Father? Papa? Which do you prefer?"

Joxter shrugged. "Whichever is most comfortable to say. Now, speaking of stalling, you look a little on edge, my boy." The Joxter held out his pipe, offering a smoke.

"No thank you," Snufkin declined. "I only smoke a special brand on Sundays, but I've left my tobacco pouch in my tent."

"Special brand?"

"Raspberry leaves."

"Now that must not taste very good."

"No, but it's what I smoke on Sundays. The pouch was made for me by a few children I looked after one midsummer."

"A few children?"

"Well, twenty-four."

"Oh jolly! It runs in the family I see!"

"Pa_pa_!"

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Snufkin! Children are wonderful things to be in the company of! I remember when Little My was born, you should have seen her. She gunked up Hodgkins' engine with porridge as her first big spectacle!" The Joxter laughed reminiscently, and Snufkin smiled.

"Yes, Moominpapa told me about that. He told us all about his adventures with you and Hodgkins and the Muddler. Very interesting!" Snufkin glanced over the Joxter's shoulder to the door. He didn't not enjoy talking to his father but he was at a loss for words. He quite needed that drink. He wished he had his hat, but he was sitting on the stool and it was over on top of the dresser.

"Mymble's distracting him, if you're wondering where he is," said the Joxter, knowingly. "I'd like to talk to you about him, but it's quite rude to talk about someone like they're not in the room."

"It's only rude if you're saying negative things about the person in question. Do you have something against Moomintroll?" The Joxter let out a hearty laugh.

"No! Of course not! He's a wonderful Moomintroll, much like his father."

"Then what are you getting at?" said Snufkin.

"Well, as your father I must ask, are you two.." the Joxter puckered his lips in a kissing motion.

"With respect, I don't think that's any of your business."

"With respect as well, it's 10 bucks of my business."

"Wait, what?"

"Well son it's a thing we call betting. I don't have much need for money but it's still entertaining."

"You bet on me and Moomintroll?"

"Yes. 2 separate bets actually. I bet you two were together to Mymble and the Moomins, who don't think so."

"We're not a couple!" The Joxter looked dejected that he lost. Snufkin sighed. "What's the second bet?"

"Oh! I bet that if I was wrong and you two weren't together, then you'd get together by the end of the night."

"You what?!"

"Sorry for taking so long, Snufkin!" Moomintroll shouted through the door, and came in a second after, carrying drinks. "Oh! Hello Mr. Joxter. Sorry, I didn't know you were up here."

"It's all good my boy, I was just finished telling him how I knew my Mymble was the one. It's like I always say, when a murmik falls, they fall _hard_." The Joxter knowingly tapped his nose, and left the room with a skip in his step.

"I'll say, your parents are very chatty. Got caught up in a conversation with Mymble, she's always got so much to say," said Moomintroll, handing Snufkin his drink. Snufkin took no time in downing the glass of whiskey. "Bad conversation with dad?"

"Embarrassing is the better word," Snufkin said through a flustered face. "I don't know if it's right to say but.. The parents are gambling."

"Strange, I didn't think our house was a casino tonight."

"Not on poker chips, on us, Moomintroll."

"What?"

"They're betting on whether or not we'll.. be a couple by the end of tonight." Snufkin didn't want to meet Moomintroll's eyes.

"Oh.. Well.. do you know who's betting for it happening tonight?"

"Only my father, as far as I know. What are we to do, Moomintroll?"

"Well, we could tell them to stop. But.. it could ruin the fun."

"What fun?"

"Ours. I'm not proud of it but Little My _has_ been rubbing off on me. I propose we have a little fun to turn them on their heads."

"Scandalous," said Snufkin, sitting more comfortably once again. "I'm sure papa's already told the others that we're not a couple, so what options does that leave us?" Moomintroll and Snufkin thought for a long moment.

"We could try breaking up?" Moomintroll proposed.

"Elaborate."

"Well, it wouldn't be as a couple, but as friends. We pretend to get into a fight and then they won't know what to do!"

"That's devious, Moomintroll. I like the way you think! Though making one big scene randomly would give it away, right?"

"That's why we'll each be making small aggressions that'll all add up to one big fake blowout by the end!" A faint bell rung out through the house. "That'll be our cue." Moomintroll finally drank his glass of whiskey.

"Oh! But I've no idea what to do," said Snufkin, who was starting to have second doubts.

"It'll be fine. Something small enough to only get passive aggressive about. Oh, are you not going to bring your hat?"

"No, it's fine," Snufkin said as they walked out of the room. "It's too precious to let my small siblings get the chance to ruin it."

The two made it down the stairs, as everyone was making their way outside, and just as the others were looking, Moomintroll gently shoved snufkin with his shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry about that Snufkin!" Snufkin only smiled and hummed. The battle had begun.


	2. The storm

**Chapter Two - The party**

The seating of the long combined rectangle tables was as such: Moomintroll and Snufkin sat next to each other as Moomintroll was two seats beside the head of the table. The Joxter was to Snufkin's right with Mymble beside him, and Moominmamma on Moomintroll's left, with Moominpapa sitting at the head. Sniff's family sat on the other side of the table, and the Mymble's grown children and a few other known Moominvalley residents sat in the leftover seats, with the younger ones at a separate smaller table. While everyone ate the night's menu consisting of stew, pumpkin, vegetables, bread and wine, Moomintroll and Snufkin had a war.

The first aggression at the table was Snufkin rudely reaching over Moomintroll to grab the bread basket that would've been easier to ask for. Moomintroll thought it was very clever, but knew he had to look a bit annoyed.

The second move was from Moomintroll, as he just almost "accidentally" knocked over Snufkin's drink reaching for his own. Just a bit of wine spilt on the edge of Snufkin's plate. Snufkin thought it was clever, but a little bit messy to be necessary.

The third move was back to Snufkin. As he drank casually and talked to his father, his elbow was placed just a little bit too close to Moomintroll to give him enough elbow room to eat comfortably. Moomintroll thought it was a good move, but as he nudged Snufkin's elbow to signal him to move without being rude, he realized Snufkin had taken the fifth move; slightly ignoring him. Moomintroll didn't want to show he was actually bothered. So he just slightly, very gently, kicked Snufkin.

Snufkin noticed the first nudge, and thought he'd play it out a little longer, but when he felt that kick he realized he had run it a bit too long. He couldn't hide his reaction though, and since his parents were staring, he had to go along with it.

"Sorry Moomintroll, did you need something?" he said with a smile.

"Uhh.. Yes. Could you pass the pickles?" Moomintroll replied, glancing at Snufkin's arm.

"Oh! Sure." Snufkin moved his arm and got the pickles, trying to give an apologetic look to say sorry but Moomintroll didn't really react. He really was sorry. Snufkin wasn't sure what was too much. He didn't want to actually make Moomintroll angy. Snufkin took another drink, as did Moomintroll, and they didn't look at each other again. The Joxter leaned in a little closer.

"Are you two alright? Is this about the?" the Joxter made a money gesture with his hands.

"Everything's just fine, papa. Now where were we? Something about the Japanese forests?"

"Oh yes!"

As the Joxter continued his stories, the sixth move belonged to neither Snufkin nor Moomintroll, but rather two small mymble beasts sneaking around to cause trouble. However neither could have known this, so to Snufkin, all he felt was a painful kick to his ankle. It made him jump and he near choked on his food. The Joxter, Mymble, and everyone else he could see looked at him. The embarrassment! Snufkin didn't even have his hat with him to calm himself. He took the glass of water his father handed to him.

"Snufkin, are you alright?" Moomintroll said from behind him. So he has the audacity to fake knowing anything? fantastic.

"Yes, just _fine_ Moomintroll, thanks," Snufkin said dryly. He didn't want to look at Moomintroll right now, so he sat up, and continued to eat. It didn't help that his hand had a slight tremor. This was getting overwhelming. Should he excuse himself to get his hat? Should he tell Moomintroll to stop? He never had trouble deciding what to do, with a few exceptions. Maybe it was the alcohol. He took another drink anyways, sighing a quiet, shaky breath. He didn't care if people noticed that, he almost choked so it could be excused. The Joxter however, noticed the tone in his voice, so he leaned in again and whispered "Listen, I know the bet was pushy. You two don't have to follow through on anything you aren't comfortable with. We don't want to see you fight because of us."

"It's nothing that simple, papa," Snufkin whispered back, trying to calm himself down. "It's nothing. Everything's fine." Snufkin just looked at his plate but he knew everyone's eyes were on him. How embarrassing. He hoped he and Moomintroll would have a chance to apologize to each other for everything happening tonight.

Moomintroll felt nervous about Snufkin. He sounded so cold replying to him. It's not like it was his fault Snufkin choked on his food. As Moomintroll continued his conversation with Moominmamma and Moominpapa, he felt a very small, but very strong pain in his foot. Someone stomped on it! He kept himself from yelling out, but almost choked on his wine.

"Are you alright, dear?" Moominmamma asked.

"Yes Mamma, just fine," he coughed out.

"Just keep coughing, it's better out than stuck, my boy," Moominpapa chimed in.

"I know, papa." Moomintroll took a drink of water, and thought. The stomp was definitely pointy. Almost like a heel! Snufkin must have done it! The nerve! Considering something like that a "small aggression". Moomintroll glanced at snufkin, who was reaching for the bread basket in between them. Moomintroll wasn't even that hungry anymore, but reached out his hand just to bump into Snufkin. They met eyes, and Moomintroll tried to say everything he could with his. Annoyance, a "What do you think you're doing", an "Ouch, that hurt!", and a little bit of anger. Snufkin met his expression with something that could only be described as accusatory confusion.

"Need something, Moomintroll?" Snufkin said through a clearly faked calm expression. Moomintroll could tell it was faked. Snufkin's hand was still trembling. Probably just from the choking.

"Just the bread. What about you?"

"... Also the bread." Moomintroll moved the basket closer to them, and took a bite out of his piece.

"Funny, thought you'd ask for a foot stool," he mumbled quietly, just loud enough for Snufkin to hear. They glared at each other. Snufkin's eyes turned to daggers.

"I assumed you asked for one too," Snufkin said just as quietly, biting into his own piece of bread. The audacity! Moomintroll thought. It wasn't even a very good comeback. Little he knew Snufkin felt exactly the same.

"Hey!" They both looked to see Little My looking at them, just a little bit shocked and disgusted. "Could you bother to have a lovers fight somewhere not at the dinner table?" The Mymble's Daughter smacked Little My over the back of the head. "Ow! You know I'm right!" Snufkin lowered a hand over his eyes just to avoid everyone staring at him. He could really use his hat right now… Where was it again? Curse the circumstances, he couldn't think! He closed his eyes, uncovered his head and and drank the rest of his wine. He'd go get a cup of whiskey next, he decided. Before he could get up, a spalt of something warm, wet, and chunky hit him on the left side of his face!

"Agh!" he yelled. He took a napkin the Joxter quickly handed to him, trying to stifle a laugh, and wiped what hit him. Stew! He felt like screaming. He was just about to! He glanced around. Who had hit him? He looked at Moomintroll, who was trying oh so hard not to laugh.

Snufkin tried not to let panicked impulse get the better of him that night, but at this point everything was to overwhelming. Everyone was staring at him, Little My had burst out laughing and everyone else seemed to be trying to hold theirs in. He lost control for just a split second, and took a spoonfull of his own stew, and flung it at the only person impulse would let him think of. It hit Moomintroll just under his eyes and across his face. He was aiming for the side, but oh well. No one spoke. No one laughed. Everyone stared but Snufkin could only see Moomintroll. And Moomintroll, slowly wiping off the stew with a napkin, looked at it, looked at Snufkin, and then shoved the stew covered napkin into Snufkin's cheek.

Everything was a rush. As he was being pushed backwards, Snufkin instinctively reached out to hold onto the table, but his hand landed in his own bowl, so he scooped what he could and pushed back, covering Moomintroll's snout with stew as well. People started shouting but they didn't care. The next thing they knew they were both on the ground trying to tackle one another, throwing kicks and punches. It felt like it went on forever until they were forcefully pulled away from each other. The Mymble and the Joxter held Snufkin back, while Moominpapa and Mr. Hemulen held back Moomintroll.

"Now I don't know _what's_ gotten into you two," scolded Moominpapa, "but I suggest you both _calm down_ before one of you causes any permanent damage!" Snufkin and Moomintroll only looked at each other from where they sat. Snufkin felt his knee burning from whatever level of bruise Moomintroll left for him, and Moomintroll felt a severe ache right on his snout.

"Well, then I'll be excused!" Snufkin huffed, getting up. He took a step and immediately tripped again. "Ugh!" he shouted, looking at his feet. His shoe laces were tied together! "What? How! How did you possibly manage that!" He shouted at Moomintroll, not even looking at him. He tried to untie the laces with his sore and shaking hands, but the silence was deafening, everyone was staring at him, and he was only getting more and more angry. "Oh come on!" he Shouted.

"Calm down, Snufkin!" Moomintroll said. His own anger turned to embarrassment when he realised the mess he had gotten the both of them into. His embarrassment turned to worry when he saw Snufkin struggle with his shaking hands. He knew Snufkin was still holding onto some kind of composure, but that composure was about to be let go of. Moomintroll tried getting closer, wanting to do something to calm his friend down. "Here let me-"

"_Don't TOUCH ME!_" Snufkin screamed with a final strong swipe of his hand, he tore right through his laces, pieces getting stuck on his now drawn claws. Moomintroll leaned back just soon enough to not get scratched, and everything was silent except for Snufkin's choked breathing. Snufkin got up with a huff and stormed off to his tent. No one said anything for what felt like an eternity. It was silent enough to hear Little My mumble "That's one way to lose a bet."


	3. How to fix a fallout

**Chapter Three - How to fix a fallout**

Moomintroll only felt guilty now. This was all his fault! His own cursed idea had not only cost him the chance to become a couple with Snufkin, but also their friendship! There was no way Snufkin would ever forgive him for bringing him into such a mess.

"Maybe you should go talk to Snufkin, Joxter," said Moominpapa, passing Moomintroll a wet towel to wipe off the stained stew with. "You always did have a way with words."

"You're right, I do. Moomintroll?" Moomintroll looked up. "What are you still doing here? You're not a child anymore. Quit sitting around in your own stew-y sorrow, and go make up with your best friend."

"But-"

"If you're worried about him hating you forever, I can assure you that I've known him for one night and I can easily tell he's not a grudge holder. You're not a park keeper so you've got not a thing to worry about! Now go and get on with it! Bring him a peace offering if it makes you feel better." Moomintroll nodded, and stood up. Moominmamma handed him another damp towel, which he assumed was for Snufkin. As he walked to the tent, he thought about that peace offering. It took him a minute but he realized what was off about everything.

"Oh my god," he muttered to himself. He turned tails and ran back into the house, not even addressing anyone who shouted after him. He ran to his room and found Snufkin's hat sitting on top of the dresser. He put the hat on his head and took the ladder way out, and rushed back to the tent.

Snufkin had hoped to find his hat in his tent, but as he turned the interior over on it's head he finally realized in his panicked, drunken state that it was in Moomintroll's room, where he decided he wouldn't need it tonight. Oh how wrong he was! Snufkin cried out, defeated. He retreated to the back of his tent, and sat down with his knees against his chest and his head down to sob.. How miserable and overwhelmed he felt, with nothing and no one to help. Last time he'd felt like this was during his winter travel when he'd lost his hat for a few days, and then sprained his ankle on a walk down a steep hill. A family of birds found him because he was stuck in that spot for so long, and they returned his hat to him. He would calm himself down by twiddling his fingers through the large feather, and it would work like magic. But he doesn't have that now, and even the idea of walking past that wretched table again made him feel worse. He felt like he was going to pass out, he felt like he could barely breathe. He looked around his tent, but he realized how dark it was, and that scared him more. If he could just move and find a lighter..

And then a green pointed hat with a yellow feather slipped through the front flaps of the tent. It was Snufkin's green hat. Snufkin carefully crawled over and retrieved it, twiddling his fingers through the feather like he knew how to. He felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Uhh.. Knock knock.." a muffled Moomintroll voice called out. It startled Snufkin, but he realized that of course _someone_ must have brought his hat to him. "You don't have to let me in if you don't want to, but, I brought you a towel to clean off with, I'll put it under too, uh." A towel was pushed under the tent flaps too. But Snufkin was dealing with his feather and he was listening to Moomintroll speak, so there wasn't room for a third task as well. "Listen, I am so, _so_ sorry Snufkin. I let this get completely out of hand and I never should have suggested this dumb plan in the first place. I'm sorry. I understand if.. If you don't want to be friends anymore." Moomintroll waited outside the tent. He hoped he'd be let in, or Snufkin would respond, but that was pretty selfish to think. Just as Moomintroll turned to leave, he felt a hand grab his. He turned back around and Snufkin was holding his hand, just having stepped outside the tent. The towel was around his neck and his hat was on his hand. It was easier to see the bruises forming around his eye with the lamp right next to the both of them. It was also easy to see his puffy eyes and tear streaks too. Moomintroll just felt more guilty, but he supposed they both felt pretty awful tonight. It took a moment for Snufkin to gather his words.

"I'm sorry for taking things too far as well. I should have spoken up about it sooner, but... I didn't want to have a good night because someone bet on it. I wanted to have a good night with you because it was what _we_ decided." Snufkin cupped Moomintroll's snout with his free hand. His shoulder ached with a forming bruise. "I could never stop being your friend because of one fight. And a fun fight at that."

"A fun fight? You mean you're not.. Mad? How?" They both began to laugh, still holding hands.

"Well, in the moment I was. But there's no point in being angry now that's it'll all over. We both took things too far."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't tie your shoelaces together." Snufkin flushed, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for lashing out like that. It must have been one of the little ones."

"Yeah. It was probably one of them who stomped my foot too. Sorry for blaming that one on you."

"You got kicked too? I thought _you_ had kicked me in the ankle. I suppose it did feel more solid than a fuzzy foot."

"Maybe a couple of them saw us trying to act out the plan and tried to hurry things along!"

"Oh, they'd be clever enough to do that without being noticed. Everyone must have been staring at us when the first shot was flung at me too, so no one would have noticed them!"

"How clever! Must have learned from Little My somehow." They both laughed. "So what do we do now? Should we go back?"  
"Oh, not a chance," said Snufkin. "I won't give them the satisfaction. They're probably passing around the betting pool right now trying to see what we're doing.

"They've probably lowered the bar because of what happened," Moomintroll laughed. "You've still got stew in your hair, you know."

"As do you. I suppose we ought to take a bath," said Snufkin.

"Yes," said Moomintroll. They shared a moment of silence before racing to take off their fancy vests and jump into the river. Thank goodness it swells up around this time of summer, they thought. The water didn't do much for the aches or the stew, but they were having fun, and that was all that mattered to them.

"Follow me," Snufkin whispered. Moomintroll followed as they swam underneath their bridge. "I'd rather not be seen doing this by either of our nosy relatives."

"Seen doing what?" Before Moomintroll could even speculate on what the answer was, Snufkin kissed him square on the snout. Moomintroll felt himself turn bright red, he could have sworn he was starting to steam up as well. "W-well! Here I thought I'd be the one to make the first move." And then Snufkin started to turn an even redder red himself. He was very lucky he didn't cross any boundaries by kissing him.

"Then it's okay?"  
"Well, I don't think it was much of a secret on my end, at least everyone else seems to think I'm incredibly obvious."

"Well, you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I find that a charming trait."

"Hehe, really?" Moomintroll blushed. "What about you? When did you… you know.. Fall for me?" They both felt incredibly childish. So giddy and happy and nervous, like they were trying to stay up all night at a sleepover without waking up any parents.

"It took a lot of nights to break down my own walls, but.. I've actually felt strongly for you for a long time. It's absolutely dreadful missing you in the winter now."  
"I guess that makes two of us then, so it's all okay now!" They laughed. Moomintroll glanced around, nervous. "Do you.. Want to kiss again?" Snufkin blushed bright red again.  
"Very much so." They held this kiss for longer this time, but right in the middle of the moment, a bright flash interrupted them, causing them to separate. Their eyes were closed so the flash didn't cause too much damage, but when they focused their eyes and looked beside them, they saw the camera, dimming from the picture it took, and the two, dark furry hands holding it. As the camera left their sight, the Joxter entered it, hanging upside down, waving his hat in his hand. "Bravo! I knew I could count on you both You know the betting pool was quite high and we were getting nervous when you started throwing punches!" he said as Moomintroll and Snufkin screamed in embarrassment.

"Moomintroll, drown me," Snufkin begged as his father continued on in the background. "They'll never let me live this down once they find out."

"Okay,"Moomintroll said, now holding Snufkin's hand, "but we have to drown together. I want to be with you when we're reincarnated."

"You're the most romantic Moomin I've ever met, let's do it." They dunked their heads under the water. It became quiet. It was much too dark for Moomintroll to see, but Snufkin's night eyes and the clear river water let him see almost perfectly under the water. He closed his eyes and cupped Moomintroll's face as he kissed him once again, and then they both went back up for air.  
"Cute kiss underwater! Rude to ignore me, but I guess that's just young love these days," cheerfully chimed in the Joxter as he hung upside down off the bridge.

"You saw that?" said Moomintroll.

"Your boyfriend didn't get his night eyes from his mother, that's for sure!" Everyone laughed, but Moomintroll and Snufkin were still very embarrassed. "You both still have stew in your fur by the way. What a fight, huh? A couple of the children confessed to riling you both up, but seeing as you're both okay they're not grounded. Mymble's collecting now that we've won, and everyone's cleaning up to get ready for the dancing. Moominmamma's getting you a spare set of clothes."

"I'll give her my thanks," said Snufkin.

"Right. Well, clean up quick you two, I'll be off!" and the Joxter left. Snufkin and Moomintroll laughed.


	4. Epilogue

**Chapter Four - Epilogue**

They dried themselves off in the house, and Snufkin changed into the spare clothes laid out for him. They weren't as fancy as the ones he was wearing, but that just made them perfect. He was also thankful for the pair of laces left for him. They were a nice green, and a little frayed. Must have been an older pair kept stored away. However the green matched the hat on his head very nicely.

"How do I look?" Snufkin said.

"Handsome," replied Moomintroll as they both blushed.

"As do you, my dove."

"Shall we head down? The music's starting."

"Indeed we shall." They laughed.

As they head down the stairs, the Mymble's Daughter came through the door.

"Well don't you clean up nicely! Come on now, don't be late. Mum and dad are getting the first dance, you have to see!" They all rushed outside to see the Mymble and the Joxter taking the dance floor. They danced like they were the only two people in the world, passionately and romantically. Snufkin held Moomintroll's hand, not afraid of being looked at, as no one was looking. And as the first dance finished and everyone joined in for the second, Snufkin and Moomintroll danced like they too were the only two in the world.


End file.
